Honey's Dentist Visit
by VickyT36
Summary: It's time for the sugar rush racers to get their annual dental check-up, and Honey's absolutely afraid of the dentist. She skips her check-up, and when she gets a toothache, she'll have to swallow her fear, and go to the dentist, with the help of her friends.
1. That Time Again

**Hey, everyone, VickyT36 here with a sugar rush fanfic, enjoy! BTW Bubblina and Ron belong to different fanfic authors  
**

**Chapter 1: That Time Again  
**

In the game Sugar Rush the racers had just finished their random roster race. Tomorrow's avatars would be Vanellope, Ron, Bubblina, Rancis, Honey, Swizzle, Taffyta, Gloyd, and Candlehead.

And everyone was just going about their own business, and Vanellope was in the castle reading a book on her throne, when Sour Bill came in. "Miss President." he said in his depressed tone.

"What's up, Sour Bill?" asked Vanellope. "The Surge Protector dropped this off." he said, handing Vanellope a letter. She took it, and opened up, and read it. "(Sighs), well, I better get the others together, they need to know about this too." said Vanellope, getting off her throne.

She gathered up all the racers to meet in on the racetrack, and once they were all there Vanellope was ready to announce what she had to say. "So what's the deal, Vanellope?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of a manicure." said Taffyta, looking at her nails. "Well, I this letter came today, and it's that time again, next week is our annual dentist check-up with Dr. Mario." said Vanellope.

Everyone suddenly froze, and some grabbed their cheeks, and everyone looked nervous, especially Honey. "Dentist?" she asked herself. After that everyone quickly ran home, and brushed and flossed.

But while Honey was brushing her teeth, she couldn't help but be a little worried about the dentist. It was no fun, and she'd seen the tools Dr. Mario used, those sharp pointy things, drills, pliers, and worse the shot of anesthetic they used to numb you, she hated that.

That night Honey tried to sleep but she was having a terrible nightmare. **(This next part is the nightmare) **

"Honey Potts." called Nurse Peach. Honey walked into the dentist's office, and sat in the chair. Then Dr. Mario came in. "Hello, Honey, how are you today?" he asked nicely. "Well, to be honest a little nervous." said Honey.

"Good, now we can get started." said Dr. Mario, pulling out a remote control, and pressing the button. "What the..." said Honey, suddenly, straps appeared on her wrists, and ankles.

Dr. Mario walked over, and used a clamp to hold her mouth open. "Oh my, looks like this need a little more effort, Nurse Peach, the drill." said Dr. Mario. Nurse Peach handed him a drill, only it was a power drill.

Honey tried scream, but the clamp wouldn't let her. "Now don't worry my dear, this'll be slow and painful." said Dr. Mario, turning the drill on, and slowly, putting it into her mouth.

Honey screamed, and woke up in a cold sweat. She breathed heavily, and saw she was still in her bedroom. "That's it, there's no way, I'm going to the dentist." she said.

**That's chapter 1, please review and comment.**


	2. Tooth Trouble

**Chapter 2: Tooth Trouble  
**

Unfortunately for Honey next week came quickly, and the racers were in the game Dr. Mario, and they were waiting in the waiting room. Some read magazines, others were doing some last minute flossing and brushing in the bathroom. But Honey had her plan all ready.

While some of the racers were getting checked, and the staff wasn't looking, she'd sneak out, and head back to Sugar Rush. "Okay, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Ron Cinnadon, and Taffyta Muttonfudge." called Nurse Peach.

The three got up, and followed her back. Three by three went back, and when no one was looking, Honey got out of her seat, made sure no one was looking and slipped out of the game.

She hurried back to Sugar Rush, and back home. "Whew, now to celebrate getting out of that place of misery." said Honey, going to her refrigerator. She opened it, and pulled out a chocolate bar.

She unwrapped it, and bit into it, but when she did she got a terrible pain in her mouth. "Oww." she said, taking the bar out, and putting her hand on her cheek. After the pain died down a little, she used her tongue to press against her tooth, which cause more pain.

"Oww, uh oh." she said to herself. Now she really had a toothache, but she couldn't tell anyone, they'd send her to the dentist for sure. "What am I gonna do?" she asked herself.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's me, Bubblina." said a voice. Honey went over, and opened the door. "Oh, hi, Bubbles." said Honey.

"The others racers are getting ready to do some racing, and then we're going to have a picnic. You want to come?" asked Bubblina. "Uh, sure just give me a minute." said Honey, closing the door.

She quickly hurried to her bathroom, and got out a little jar of orajel, and put a little on her tooth. "There that should buy me some time." she said to herself. She got her kart, and she and Bubblina drove off towards the racetrack.

The orajel worked while she was racing, but it started wearing off at the picnic. At the picnic she only ate things that could melt in your mouth, but she'd didn't like it very much because she was missing out on chocolate bars, swizzle sticks, ice pops, and candy apples.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else, Honey. All you've been eating are mints, and jawbreakers." said Vanellope. "I'm fine, just not that hungry." answered Honey.

But she accidentally crunched down on her bad tooth. "Oww." she said. "What's wrong?" asked Rancis. "Nothing, I just bit down too hard." said Honey, nervously.

"You know Honey, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a toothache, but that can't be possible, you got checked." said Bubblina. Honey looked away. "Honey, you did get your teeth checked, didn't you?" asked Vanellope.

"Well, this was fun, but I need to go now. See you guys later." said Honey, and she quickly got in her kart, and drove away. "Hmm, something's up with her." said Bubblina.

**That's chapter 2, please review and comment.**


	3. Giving In

**Chapter 3: Giving In  
**

All day the next day Honey kept trying to hide her toothache from the other racers. But it was extremely difficult, she couldn't eat anything besides melt in your mouth candies, she couldn't drinking milkshakes or sodas, and she kept having to put orajel on it.

After the arcade closed, Honey had to quickly hurry home, and put more orajel on her tooth. "Hey, Honey where you going?" asked Snowanna. "Uh, home." answered Honey.

"Don't you want to hang out for a while?" asked Ron. "No, no, I have something really important I have to do. Bye, see you guys later." said Honey, quickly driving away.

"Is something wrong with Honey?" asked Vanellope. "I don't know, she's been acting strange since yesterday." said Bubblina. She and Vanellope decided to pay Honey a visit, and get to the bottom of Honey's strange behavior.

"I better hope, at the store they have a longer lasting orajel." said Honey. "Honey, you there?" asked Vanellope. "Yeah, we need to talk to you." said Bubblina.

"Just a second." said Honey. She put the orajel away, and went to open the door. "Hi guys, what's up?" asked Honey, trying to be as casual as possible. "We came to ask you the same question." said Vanellope.

"You've been acting really strange lately." said Bubblina. "Oh, I'm just fine, nothing's wrong, what would make you think something's wrong?" asked Honey. Bubblina then observed that Honey had just grabbed her cheek.

"Honey, is there something wrong with your mouth?" she asked. "No, nothing's wrong, see, oww." she said, grabbing her cheek again. "Are you sure you got your teeth checked yesterday?" asked Vanellope.

"Of course, I did." said Honey. "Then if there's nothing wrong with your teeth, you wouldn't have a problem taking a big bite out of this Hersey's bar." said Bubblina, holding up a candy bar.

"Fine, I will." said Honey. She slowly unwrapped it, and held it up to her mouth, slowly opened her mouth, and put it in, and bit it, big mistake. "Oww." she said, dropping it the candy, and holding her teeth.

"Aha, you do have a toothache." said Vanellope, pointing her finger at Honey. "It's just a little one." said Honey. "Honey, you can't even eat anything, how is that little?" asked Bubblina.

"It's fine." said Honey. "Honey you look like you're in pain." said Vanellope. "I have orajel, I'll just use it until it goes away." said Honey. "Honey, you know it's not going to go away, we need to take you to the dentist." said Bubblina.

"No way am I going there. With the poking, and the drilling, no way." said Honey. Vanellope and Bubblina looked at each other for a second then lunged at her. Honey grabbed a hold of door frame, while Vanellope and Bubblina pulled her legs.

"Honey, it's for your own good." said Vanellope. "I'm not going, and you can't make me." said Honey. "Honey, we know you're scared, but you want your tooth to feel better don't you?" asked Bubblina.

She and Vanellope let go of Honey legs, and she let go of the door frame. "Well yeah, but the dentist...I can't go there alone." said Honey, looking down. "We'll go with you." said Bubblina.

Honey looked up, and smiled a little. "Okay, I'll go." said Honey.

**That's chapter 3, please review and comment**


	4. Drill it and Fill it

**Chapter 4: Drill it and Fill it  
**

The three girls left Sugar Rush, and went to Dr. Mario. "All right, Honey. Just go up, and tell them you want to see Dr. Mario." said Vanellope. Honey took a deep breath, and walked up to Nurse Peach, at the reception desk.

"Excuse me, Nurse Peach?" she asked. "Yes, dear?" asked Nurse Peach. "I'd like to see Dr. Mario, please." said Honey. "Okay, what seems to be the problem?" asked Nurse Peach.

"I have a bad toothache." said Honey. "Oh, you poor dear, take a seat, he'll be with you as soon as he can." instructed Nurse Peach. Honey sat down beside Bubblina and Vanellope, and they all waited for Dr. Mario.

About 10 minutes later, Honey was called. "Honey Potts, Dr. Mario will see you now." said Nurse Peach. "Don't worry, Honey we'll be waiting here when you come out." assured Bubblina.

Honey got up, and followed Nurse Peach into the office. She sat down in the chair, and waited a little more. Then Dr. Mario came in. "Well, hello there Honey how you doing?" he asked.

"A little nervous." said Honey, a little scared, remembering her dream. "Well, there's no need to be nervous, we're gonna take good care of you." said Dr. Mario, pulling up his mask.

"Now, we're just going to put this over your nose." said Dr. Mario, carefully putting a small mask-like thing over her nose. "What's this for?" asked Honey. "It's a gas, it'll make you feel peaceful." said Dr. Mario.

A few minutes of breathing the gas, Honey began to feel like she was getting sleepy. Dr. Mario then, used a clamp to open her mouth all the way. "Okay, Honey, I'm just going to give you a little shot." said Dr. Mario, holding up an injection.

Honey eyes went wide, and she tried to move, but she couldn't move. "Nurse, I need you assistance." called Dr. Mario. Nurse Peach came in, and held Honey's hand. "Just squeeze when you feel pain." said Nurse Peach.

Honey nodded. Dr. Mario carefully put the needle on the inside of her cheek, and started to inject the anesthetic. As he did that, Honey squeezed Nurse Peach's hand. "All done." he said.

Honey, let go of Nurse Peach's hand, and just laid there, and she soon fell asleep. "Well, she's out, let's get drilling and filling." said Dr. Mario. "Right, Dr." said Nurse Peach.

**That's chapter 4, please review and comment**


	5. All Filled Up

**Chapter 5: A Filled Up  
**

Bubblina and Vanellope kept on waiting in the waiting room, for Honey to be finished, and they were just reading some magazines, when she came out with Dr. Mario.

"Honey, how'd it go?" asked Bubblina. Honey said something, but it sound muffled, because there was cotton in her mouth. "What was that?" asked Vanellope. "She'll have to have this cotton in her mouth until she gets home, but it went great." said Dr. Mario.

"Well, that's over we better get back to Sugar Rush." said Bubblina. The three walked out of Dr. Mario's office, but before Honey left, she muffled something to Dr. Mario.

"You're welcome, sweetheart, remember to brush." he said, and she followed her friends back home. When they got back to Honey's house, she finally took the cotton out of her mouth.

"Whew, that's better. Now I can talk." said Honey. "Well, let's see if you can eat." said Vanellope. Bubblina handed her the same Hersey's bar from earlier. Honey, took it, and bit off a corner.

"Mmm, I missed eating real candy." said Honey, chewing the chocolate. The three laughed. And this is a lesson to one and all, never skip your dentist appointment.

**The End**


End file.
